


Sense

by psyraah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Keith loves him in all the ways you can love someone.





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over a year ago but thought I'd share it here!

Sight. Shiro’s smile, the hard line of his jaw, the beauty in his everything that he refuses to see sometimes. And it’s funny, isn’t it? What Shiro can’t see in himself is something so crystal clear in his eyes when he looks at Keith. “It’s different,” he says when Keith brings it up. “You never got how gorgeous you were, Spitfire, and I have to be here to help you see that.”

Keith kisses his cheek, wonders how Shiro cannot see all there is to love about himself, and says, “it’s the same for me.”

Sound. Sometimes it’s all that can bring him comfort, when Keith is lost in the dark of a nightmare. Sometimes it’s his only anchor to hear Shiro’s voice close in his ear, telling him, “I’m here. I’m here. I’m never leaving, you’re safe.” Sometimes he doesn’t even need the words; sometimes he only needs the rustle of Shiro’s clothes, or the steady cadence of his breathing to remind Keith’s they’re alive, alive, alive.

Scent is something entirely Shiro’s own. When he’d gone away to Kerberos, they’d swapped jackets, both of them having come up with the idea individually. “To remind me of you,” Shiro had said, eyes averted and cheeks flushed. “I want to remember.” Keith had been relieved, not needing to admit to Shiro—or himself—how much he needed to remember as well.

And on those nights of _presumed dead_ and _pilot error_ , he clung to the garment in terror, hoping the impossible hope that the scent could stay eternal.

His first taste is something that Keith will never forget: mint on nervous lips, Shiro’s love in every breath.

Touch is…more complicated. It was never easy; Keith doesn’t trust easily or often, and any physical contact was accepted but never expected. After their first hug, Keith hadn’t thought there would be a second. Or a third. Or expected the fourth to turn into something lingering, or for the fifth to find Shiro carding his fingers gently through his hair. They’ve had to learn each other again now, and touch is the one thing that’s been hardest. Shiro’s more hesitant, more brittle around the edges, and Keith has had to return that gentleness and assure him that however weak Shiro’s grip is in its bionic strength, Keith will never let go.

And then there is heart. This is harder to describe. Something humanity doesn’t speak of as often, at times ridiculed and laughed off as an impossible dream.

Because how could any one, simple human find something as warm, as beautiful, as safe as a love like that? But Keith thinks he might have. With Shiro's arm around him, his breath in Keith’s ear and his love in Keith’s soul…

Yes. Keith thinks he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams)!


End file.
